AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound
The AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound is the modified version of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal first featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid and later in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by the leader of the Space Pirates Bisidian, Captain Ash. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal was heavily damaged by Sid, the Earth Federation salvaged both the AGE System Core and the AGE Device, while Bisidian members took the remains of the mobile suit, and its pilot, Asemu Asuno "Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.24, Bandai, (2011) . The said scrap parts were taken to the Madorna Workshop to be repaired, but Asemu decided to hide his identity and became a permanent member of Bisidian. He chose to have the mobile suit reworked to hide the fact that he was still alive and the result was the creation of Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. The Dark Hound shared the same specifications as its predecessor, with the exception of the Wear System and the AGE System. Being a high-speed combat unit, it is able to transform into Flight mode, a fighter-like form which flies at three times the speed of its MS mode. Its transformation systems have been restored to perfection, resulting in further improved mobility. In this form, it is capable of atmospheric entry. Aside from its speed, the Dark Hound possess a DODS Lancer, Anchor Shots and beam sabers for close combat. Armaments ;*DODS Lancer :The DODS Lancer is the primary weapon of the Dark Hound. As the name suggests, it is a lance-type weapon used for stabbing into enemy units. It also forms the nose of the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's Flight Mode. A pair of DODS Guns are built into the sides of the DODS Lancer . ;*Double Bladed Beam Saber :A sword-like weapon that is used for close combat during battle. Like the AGE-2 Normal, two beam sabers are stored on the rear skirt armor.Can also be used like boomerang ;*Beam Vulcan :Rapid-fire beam vulcans, which are only usable in Strider Mode. ;*Anchor Shot :A wired anchor equipped between each binder of the Dark Hound. It can be launched from the binder to restrain a enemy unit or grab onto a surface. The anchors can also direct electricity to an opponent, shocking them and electrifying their unit Episode 34 Space Pirates Bisidian . Each Anchor Shot can also be used as a handheld weapon and, if needed, can be used defensively by spinning the wired anchor rapidly to form a makeshift shield. System Features ;*Flash Eye :Special equipment built into the chest of the AGE-2 Dark Hound. This equipment is used to emit a blinding flash of light in order to disorient enemies. The equipment was first used in episode 34, where AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound battled against the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, piloted by Kio Asuno . History For the history of the AGE-2 Dark Hound, please see Asemu Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Official Images 3rd ms b 012.gif|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Anchor_Shot.jpg|Anchor Shot DODS_Lancer.jpg|DODS Lancer 1336896172563.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound during the opening until episode 33. 133568871946.jpg Age-2-darkhound-art.jpg|Visual art for the AGE-2 Dark Hound 1337862668509.jpg|The Dark Hound in the end of Chapter 5 of Memories of Sid. 1338711077982.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound - Head View Dark Hound front.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound - Front View 1338711287589.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound - In Flight Mode Dark Hound kick.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound - Dark Hound's Kick 1338711584755.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound shooting the Anchor Shot 1338711611813.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound destroying the Danazine Dark Hound Double Blade Saber.png|Double Blade Saber Dark Hound Boomerang.png|Dark Hound Beam Saber Boomerang Gunpla Age-2dh-dark-hound-hg-box-art.jpg|1/144 HG Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound box art 1a.jpg 1b.jpg Ag-age2dh-boxart.jpg|1/144 AG Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound box art Fanart 1336008462050.jpg|Fanart of Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound References Trivia *With its dark colors, shot lancer-inspired main weapon, grappling hooks and overall emphasis on pirate themes, the AGE-2 Dark Hound holds many similarities to the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2. *In episode 34, Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound landed a kick on the Gundam AGE-3, similar to how Zeheart's Zeydra landed a similar kick on the Gundam AGE-2 in episode 20. *In episode 39, Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound used its Anchor Shot to form a makeshift shield, similar to GAT-X370 Raider Gundam, where Raider Gundam used its hammer to form a shield in a similar manner as well. *AGE-2 Dark Hound, along with the AGE-1 flat, is reminiscent of the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider in that both are refitted to function without the need of an external input device (AGE Device and G-Controller respectively). External Links *AGE-2DH Gundam Age-2 Dark Hound on MAHQ.net